The FMA pledge
by The idea alchemist ninja demon
Summary: umm...... th morning routine for when Ed Al and Winry were still going to school


**I just thought of this today after we did the pledge in school. My friend always says under Pete(Pete Wentz) instead of GOD so I was wondering, what would Amestris be under? then this story was born. My good friend ShadowQueen25 is making a comic of it by the end of this week-end for me.(she better or i'll shoot her. she gave me permission to do tha btw) so yeah here it is.**

Class had just started for the children. Mrs. (insert whatever teacher name you can think of here) was ushering all of the children that belonged to her class, into the class room. After she made sure everyone was there she put up the morning work so the children could get started. After about five minutes the bell rang for school to officially start. Mrs. (name used before) stood up in front of the class to start the morning routine.

"Good Morning class." Mrs. (name used above) said in her cheerful voice.

"Good Morning." The children chorused back.

"I hope everyone did their homework last night. I want you have you to take it out so I can check it off." The kids started to scramble around so they could get all of their work ready for Mrs. (you know by now) to check off. She walked around with her clipboard to see who did their homework and who didn't. She stopped by a pair of conjoined desks with a big book on top. Two boys were sitting there engrossed in the book that lay before them.

"Boys did you here me? I want you to take out your homework from last night." They handed Mrs. (name above) their homework without so much as glancing away from their book.

_If these boys don't stop being so obsessed with that book they're reading they won't be able to really focus on school, _the teacher thought to herself. After she checked all the home work she went to the front of the room to take attendance. That went by rather quickly with the exception of the Elric brothers not answering to their names when it was called. That book was still out.

"All right class since we have already taken attendance why don't we do the pledge. Who wants to lead the class for the pledge?"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee." All of the children sang. Most of them were raising their hands. Some of them were jumping up and down. Winry, who raises her hand for everything, was sitting next to Edward and Alphonse. She was jumping up and down yelling 'pick me pick me!'. The teacher paid no attention to the squirming girl and turned her attention right to the brothers. She was determined to get them to participate with the class so she called on them.

"Edward, Alphonse why don't you lead the class? Put the book away for a bit so that you can." When they heard that, Edward, the eldest brother, snapped his head up.

"But Mrs. (name) we were just about to— "

"No buts. I'm the teacher and you have to listen to me."

"Brother we should listen to the teacher so we won't cause any trouble." Edward made a pouting face and reluctantly closed the book.

"Fine. Whatever." he said. They both walked to the front of the classroom and faced their country's flag.

"Alright class please, stand for the pledge." The whole class scurried to get up so that they can do the pledge of allegiance.

"I pledge allegiance…"The brothers started off.

"…to the flag…"the class pick up.

"…of the screwed up nations of Amestris

and to the military

for which it stands

one war zone

under a homunculus

that is trying to break us

with corruption so he can get the philosopher's stone." The class including the teacher finished.

_I don't even know who came up with this pledge. What kind of country are we? , _the teacher though to herself as she continued class.

* * *

**Okay maybe not the best way to edn it but whatevs. Yes this is what my crazy brain came up with. I almost got this taken away because i was not "tuning in" in math class. Plus she thought I might have been cheating because i did this like right after a quiz. Silly Mrs. Sherrard I never listen when I'm in your class.**


End file.
